


15D15P: TMI - Meow

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TMI [9]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canon Compliant, Cats, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMI - Meow

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/35203.html) on 27 February 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>  15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #001  
>  **  
> 
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _009\. Meow_  
>   
> 

Alec looked over his shoulder in the mirror and frowned. He ran a hand over the scratch marks in his back. “Well, how am I going to explain these?”

Magnus shrugged and dabbed at the pink scrapes with a handkerchief dipped in blue potion. “You could always just admit that you got them at the fanciful and charming abode of your astoundingly attractive lover.”

Alec shot him a withering Look. “That would go over well.”

“Well, it’s the truth,” Magnus said, just a touch of bitterness tingeing his voice. He brightened. “I did tell you, dear... Chairman Meow hates Shadowhunters.”

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
